starfish_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfish World
Starfish World is an American animated show created by Stephen Hillenburg. This show is about Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in a fictional sea city called Bikini Bottom was later put on SpongeBob SquarePants. Later, they went to a fictional world called Starfish World. The show was aired on September 10th, 1995 on Fox Kids and was also aired on Nickelodeon as well. The pilot was original aired after a season 13 of JeremyToons '''episode '''Great or Nuts? called The Magic Remote on Fox Kids. Later, during September of 1995, the actual prime-time half-hour premiere was arrived with the first episode Welcome to Starfish World. Starfish World is the first show that was created by Stephen Hillenburg right before SpongeBob SquarePants. The show received positive reviews from the critics. And the executive producer James L. Brooks who produced The Simpsons and The Tracey Ullman Show decided to produce this show by Gracie Films. They also received an Emmy Award winning show from 1995. This is the only show from Stephen Hillenburg that is rated TV-Y7. A feature film, Patrick's 1st Movie, was released in theaters on June 20, 1997. __TOC__ Production Development Stephen Hillenburg decided to make Starfish World, before SpongeBob SquarePants was came out in 1999. Starfish World first appeared with a pilot episode called The Magic Remote was first aired right after''' JeremyToons''' episode Great or Nuts was aired on Fox Kids. And later was released this pilot on the Starfish World: The Complete First Season on DVD. This was Stephen Hillenburg's only show that's own by 20th Century Fox. Starfish World has aired the official first episode on September 10th, 1995, right before JeremyToons 'Season 13 was came out. And was called Welcome to Starfish World. Every season will have 26 episodes each. Later in 1996, Nickelodeon will air ''Starfish World episodes from Season 1, because it's related that Stephen Hillenburg was sign by Nickelodeon. During in 1995, The Starfish Channel was airing new episodes of Starfish World exclusive to US and Canada feed. Characters Starfish World 8 main characters are in this show: Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants, Lyle, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Wander, Ryu and Mr. Peabody. They live in the fictional world called Starfish World. Everybody is funny to each other. , SpongeBob SquarePants, Lyle, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Wander, Ryu and Mr. Peabody]] Main Characters *'Patrick Star: '''He's a deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is a intelligent, but misguided pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend. Patrick is quite overweight and loves to eat ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock in the city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 261 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. *'SpongeBob SquarePants: 'He is a main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. *'Lyle: 'He is a cartoon character from the Canadian animated series ''Nerds and Monsters. He's not a bad monster, he is the only nerdy monster in this show. *'''Homer Simpson: '''He's a cartoon character from the American animated FOX show ''The Simpsons''. main protagonist of The Simpsons. He is the father of the Simpson family. Homer is an overweight, lazy and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, Homer has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At his home, he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona. *'''Bart Simpson: '''He is a cartoon character from the American FOX show ''The Simpsons'' as well. He is a mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed Cosmo, after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Bart's also been on the cover on numerous comics, such as "Critical Hit", "Simpsons Treasure Trove #11" and "Winter Wingding". Bart also has a whole comic series known as the Simpson Comics Presents Bart Simpson. Bart is loosely based on Matt Groening and his older brother, Mark. *'''Wander: '''He is a cartoon character from the American Disney show ''Wander Over Yonder''. He is a overly-optimistic, fun-loving, intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his best friend and trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. The creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. *'''Ryu: '''He is a video game character from the Capcom video game series ''Street Fighter'''. He is a protagonist and main character of the Street Fighter series. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in almost every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most famous character in the fighting game genre, starring in early fighting games such as Street Fighter, and started to become popular in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He, along with Mega Man, is considered one of Capcom's unofficial "mascots". *'Mr. Peabody: '''He is a cartoon/movie character from the classic show from the 1950's and his Dreamworks movie from 2014. As a pup, Peabody was different from other dogs, being incredibly smart, and more interested in intellectual pursuits than the usual tricks of regular dogs, like playing fetch, which he called an "exercise in futility". As a result, no kids wanted to adopt him, leaving him lonely. Without a human family, Peabody devoted himself to the pursuit of knowledge and became active in many fields such as science and athletics, went on to graduate with top honors at Harvard (Vale-dog-torian), experimented with new methods of alternative fuel, and invented things like the fist-bump, planking, autotune, and Zumba. One rainy day, as he was walking down the street, he heard crying from a nearby alley, and investigated, discovering an infant abandoned in a cardboard box, with only a blanket, and a paper with a name pinned to it, "Sherman". Remembering his own childhood, and wanting to give the boy something he never had as a pup, a home and family, Peabody decided to adopt Sherman. Broadcasting Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Starfish World Wiki